


The Infiltration of the corrupt District 7

by SpineFuneral



Series: BoothWorld [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, BoothWorld, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Canon Lesbian Character, Dark Web, Developing Friendships, Dystopian Future, F/F, Filming, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guro, Loss of Limbs, Mutants, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, POV Alternating, POV Original Female Character, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Organizations, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Urination, deep web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpineFuneral/pseuds/SpineFuneral
Summary: Several years ago on a cool summer's night, police find a woman with purple hair and a tattered dress covered in blood after murdering an officer on duty. They take her in for a bit of questioning until they find out who she really is and what happens when you don't follow code.Gallery I used/made for inspiration of this story: https://imgur.com/a/UuSFCBP
Series: BoothWorld [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788241
Kudos: 1





	The Infiltration of the corrupt District 7

June 27th 20XX. Officer Diana O'Rally, District 7 Police Station.

Apprehended a 6 foot woman of a toned build named Carmen on the charges of possible First-Degree Murder. Currently no last name nor anything coming up in our databases. Purple eyes and hair. Probably in her late 20's.

Seen last in Block 40, disposing of a heavily mangled body down at the docks. Hadn't said a word to anyone. Quiet as a mouse.

"..Still nothing, perp?"

Still nothing. She's just standing there with a mean look on her face like a kid that got caught stealing from the cookie jar. I press the intercom button again.

"Don't piss around, perp. You were caught red-handed and covered in blood, so why don't you just do us a favor and come clean?" Says the junior officer next to me. "You're going to Booth jail for the rest of your life so you might as well tell us what you did s-"

"Salvador Ruiz, age 24. Graduated from the academy lil'bout a few months ago. Block 37 Apartment A-3" A smile starts creeping up from her face, brows perking up while that empty look in her eyes stays the same. That was the junior officer's name next to me. Ruiz was visibly choked up before he'd slam down on the intercom button, trying to answer in as much of a composed way as possible.

"You want us to come in there and break your legs for ya'? You're in District 7, pal. Don't f-"

  
"Jimena Ruiz, age 79. You forgot to check up on her before grabbing your keys to work the night-shift. She's almost out of meds but there's never anyone to take care of your abuela but you, isn't there, 'mijo'?"

Ruiz thrashes around almost knocking the computer with what little of her dossier, opening the door to give her a thrashing but not before I'm in there and holding this storm of swears back. She's still donning that shit-eating grin on her face while I'm losing grip on Ruiz. Several officers come rushing in to stop him, yelling at him to cool off and take a hike. Despite everything happening and the bullshit happening in the room, she's still there like a statue with her eyes following Ruiz and then me and soon as I make direct eye contact with her.

After the other guys take him out, I'm in there alone with nothing but a two-way wall inbetween us. Incredible that despite living in this utopia, I'm suddenly.. Feeling real unsafe.

"…Diana O'Rally. Block 3 Apartment D-23."

I can't move. I can't m

Everyone's gone. She's walking closer to the glass with the handcuffs dropping to the floor. She's got her hands on the wall before she slams her head on it. Over and over.. I gotta think fast. I have to reach for my gun befo

* * *

"How does it feel to be in handcuffs for a change, girlie? You wanna cry while you're bound and helpless like this or what?" It took me a while, but I'm free and straddling this nervous wreck of a rookie. I got shot a few times which wasn't part of the plan, but fuck if I'm not happy about my little gift. Still not a fan of bullets going into my body. She's trying to hold back tears like she's trying to prove something so I give her something to fucking cry about.

O'Rally's arms try and break free of the handcuffs while I give her the knuckle sandwich she was so hungry for. Every single blow landing like a meaty thud on that pretty little face of hers accompanied with an "urgh" or an attempt of an insult. I don't even joke or humor her. I give her an entire buffet of what my fists can do.

“How’s that, girlie? You like police work so far?” WHAP. “You like fucking around with our clientele and killing them for fun?” THUD. CRRRACK as I let her fucking HAVE it. “It must be your lucky day. Me too.”

O’Rally's face in a pulp starts shedding what looks like tears as her arms and legs go weak. Her only eye that isn't bruised shut staring at me as if it's going to pop out of it's socket. For her troubles, I knock her out as she lies there with face completely caked in blood and lumps. "Be right back. Don't you move a muscle, eh?"

I wipe the blood off my hands with her shirt, checking out the bullet wounds on my body to make sure I've still got my endurance up. They're in there, alright. Fuck me, man. I usually have a kit to take all this shit out myself but I use a pen to fish these bitches out. It's a large part of the "proper insurance" that Katherine puts you through so you don't just die like I would've after 7 rounds would go plip-plip-plap inside ya but lemme tell ya': Getting these out the first 20 times **sucks**. I bitch and moan while I get all of them out before I start to fully feel better. There, all good.

At least so I'd think. Blessed relief after fishing them out and Junior here comes and opens the door and finds O'Rally on the floor beaten to a pulp. "BACKUP, BACKUP! WE GOT AN OFFICER DOWN!" he says before I swish-swoosh my way there to tear out his throat with my mouth. That made a real nasty mess all over me and the walls. Gotta think quickly no matter what, especially with the brass we'd hired that had gone sour. I'm on a mission now to go and get my shit back so I can call TPS to come and clean this shit up while I clear these fuckers out but there's a **lot** of these people, setting up these tactical formations but it's really no match for what's put in us. We're basically shinobi with this shit. An entire hallway with brass shooting what they can down a hallway we're dancing and darting around like fireflies. Time feels like it's slowed down completely when you're driving your fist through someone's gullet and the next second you're swinging a guy into the same bullets he'd shoot out of a gun. It's such an incredible feeling like you're dancing in a music video, except you're letting out so many deep, ugly desires out. It feels like I'm waking up after a good afternoon nap over and over again with each person I kill. The more they fall, each one of them succumbing to their fate, I laugh. I can't help but laugh while I drive someone's skull into the floor with my boot and beat someone to death with their best buddy's leg all the while everything goes back to normal and whoever wasn't immediately met with a hard trauma to the head cries. They wail like they always do, confused and scared as to what the hell even happened while I stand over there and kill the **shit** out of them, letting their blood splash on my face like a acne care commercial. Every single drop of red sending a chill down my spine as I realize that I got carried away again.

Hallway after staircase after false room, I look and look until I finally find what I was looking for: My personal telecommunicator that's been off the hook for a while when I was captured. Someone was obviously fucking with it so the auto-security's got a hard lock on it which would have sent a signal to either The Polite Society or Katherine's newest playtoy that got caught stealing drugs, Bunny. I really hope they send in Bunny. I nab it as well as my pack of smokes because sucking down nicotine, 'mirite? Anyway, with whoever's coming, I hear some really horrified screams as well and some really meaty, swishy sounds a little ways off. They sent Bunny.

She moves in some sorta weird finesse while I rush over to see her in action, grabbing the corrupt pigs like it was nothing and tearing them in half. Like, no really. It's like a backbreaker move but the guy comes apart like cheap taffy and his entrails and guns spilling out like a bag of potato chips. That bite I'd done from earlier was immediately put to shame as she unhinges her jaw with this beast-like roar as she grabs a guy by his shoulders and CHOMPS, cutting his face **clean** off like a guillotine but fuck. He's **done** for. Bunny notices me and has to stop herself from lunging at me like her animalistic instincts are telling her to do. I greet her like an old friend, giving her a lil' noogie and a smooch on the forehead while she's giving me dummy punches to my ribs. If you ask me, she's a sweetheart. Anyway, we finish palling around after everything and I fill her in on what makes our jobs so fun, the desserts.

" **YOU'VE MANAGED TO SNAG ONE BEFORE ANYTHING?"** She asks.  
"Yep. I mighta overdone it but I got her good in the face. Carried away as usual."  
" **JUST BE GLAD SHE'S NOT A PRIME TARGET THAT WE WOULD HAVE HAD TO CAPTURE, CARMEN"** She's trying her damned hardest to talk but I can tell it's coming back to her slowly after being tortured and retrained in Katherine's sick twisted ways. We're all surprised that she's still alive, really. Good for her.

"TPS coming in after us?"

" **THEY ALWAYS DO."**

Good. They're gonna need about 20 guys in here after we're done.

We make our way to what we've been waiting for this entire time. O'Rally. I've got my eyes dead set on her while Bunny makes.. Whatever noise that is whenever she's happy to see some fresh meat. I almost feel sorry for Junior as she digs deep into his stomach and pulls out whatever she can, eating those motherfuckers like.. Like what..?

You know what I mean, she's going ham.

O'Rally's barely breathing but she realizes that the rookie she'd been working with is being torn to shreds and being someone's meal. I kick her as carefully as I can in the ribs, causing her to groan in pain and one of her arms that seem to be freed from the cuffs. She'd almost gotten out. Funny.

"Hey Bun?" Her head cocks over to me as she stops what she's doing with Junior's liver half-eaten in her hands. She watches me as I grab O'Rally's leg, getting giddier and giddier as she hears her groans turn into screams, becoming more urgent as I start yanking it harder and harder. The bones connected from the hip slowly giving out while our little toy shrieks at the top of her lungs. She can feel everything. She can feel the bones disconnect and break as I pull that motherfucker **out** , causing this geyser of blood come out from under her. I toss O'Rally's thick-ass leg to her and she's having an absolute feast with it. I make O'Rally watch as her leg's being treated as fish food while Bunny eats that useless thing so quickly. So viscously while her razor-sharp teeth sink into meat and bone alike like they were nothing. Our toy won't stop crying. She won't stop begging for it to end. "Please kill me" and all that.

We're not even a fraction of the way done with her. And why? Because we can and we need a little bonus for our troubles.

After her snack, she's lapping the blood out of our toy's open wound before I jab an adrenaline shot into O'Rally's chest. She convulses like a motherfucker as I straddle her again, feeling her thrash and foam at the mouth before lying still in a daze, staring up at me with her unbruised eye. "See girlie, you're the lucky one tonight, aren't you? You get to find out what BoothWorld V.I.P. worker's able to do after nearly dying.. You feel that?" I say, watching the bruises of her face being slowly reversed as if someone pressed "rewind" on the blows I'd done to her. Her leg doesn't come back, but the gash where her leg used to be nearly closes up. That's a medium shot of Curo. "How's it feel to be able to see with both eyes again?" Her face is completely healed up but still a bit discolored, her eyes completely shot wide open as she wonders what the ever-living fuck had just happened to her. Her eyes dart and see me and who Bunny is and clearly looks like. She yelps as Bunny's long-ass tongue needily drags itself on her closed up wound, Bunny's eyes being nearly a husk when she sees something she wants. "Alright, Bunny. Ready for your proper debut?"

TPS gets here with a guy coming in to set up a camera before they go to work on cleaning up the station. I'm never a fan of the cameras, but fuck if I'm gonna let that ruin this. O'Rally thankfully still conscious, looks up at me with her lips looking real irresistible before I go down and kiss her while Bunny goes over and prepares for her shot. I stand back up and back up, smiling down at her while she lays there nearly lifeless before Bunny goes off and bites her arm off with a single snap. She's back to screaming again while her hand tries to figure out what happened, why the arm got disconnected from the body before it stops. Bunny swings that arm down **hard** on her face, stopping the screams for a bit before she's playing whack-a-mole with her. Beating her over and over again with her severed arm, sinew flying and swinging around where the blood's streaming out. She'd pissed herself from how much pain she was in. With limbs being severed being such a new feeling for her, all she could do was scream and ask god to kill her right then and there in such a guttural, angry voice. She'd cry up to the sky asking why god had forsaken her, why she wasn't dead while Bunny went down to open up that leg wound again. She wouldn't stop soiling herself out of so many factors. I'd decided to pick up that lifeless arm of hers and shoved it right up her cunt. I shoved it deep while my partner did what she did best. O'Rally was a virgin before this and seeing everything bleed like that for the first time while she'd feel her own arm go up to her cervix put her in an actual loony state. Mind you, all of this lasted a while. A very long while.

The rest was really just up to Bunny but all she wanted to do was degrade her on camera and make sure she was still alive and aware. " **SAY CHEESE, YOU FUCKING PIG!** " before she'd drive her head against the wall to finally knock her out with the camera making dead sure that it was focused on her blank, bruised face. Of course you'll learn that with Bunny, nothing's ever enough so she squat over O'Rally to really assert some kind of dominance and started peeing on her for a closing shot. She'd cackle and laugh her head off while O'Rally's eyes finally closed and the camera's recording light shutting off.

And that's O'Rally. She's working at District 4 right now as a senior officer after god knows how long she took to recover. We got in a bit of trouble for overdoing it, but in the end it was really just a message to any other officers that would dare to try and fuck over BoothWorld's "code", so to speak. Yeah, it was within reason since every cop in the area was in on it.

We're just that merciless to traitors.

Either way, I'm finishing up a little video to send her after I'd left a surprise for her rookie Forrester. I think that while she fills out some paperwork and whatnot, she'll be thrilled to hear that I'm still around.

Aaaaaaaaaand…

Send.

**Author's Note:**

> The video in question that Carmen had sent:  
> https://files.catbox.moe/5s8c5i.mov


End file.
